


The Beginning

by 1919



Series: Yelenabucky Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mourning, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1919/pseuds/1919
Summary: She knew she couldn’t harm him, they were part of a team, but just because they were part of a team, it didn’t mean she had to like him.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Yelena Belova, Yelena Belova & James “Bucky” Barnes
Series: Yelenabucky Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111058
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as platonic or romantic, it’s up to you.

Yelena hated the limbo between missions. Nothing to do, nowhere to go. It was just boring. Even more boring than retcon. 

Barnes huffed next to her, she narrowed her eyes, but remained staring ahead. God she hated him. 

But being a part of the Avengers meant that she had to tolerate him. She hated it. She hated him. When she signed up she did it for her sister. For Natasha. 

Her hands clenched on the steering wheel. No, she is not going to think about Natasha. Not now. 

“When will we be there.” 

Barnes’ voice pulled her out of her head and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

“You are like a child, you know that right?” 

Barnes huffed at her and then ignored her. God she hated him.

Safe houses were one of the perks of being an Avenger. She never had to pay for them and she could stay in one whenever she liked. It was almost a comfortable feeling. Having a home away from home. 

The one thing that was not comfortable however, was having to share it with Barnes. 

Said dickhead was sitting on the counter. Gross. They had to eat off that. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. 

“We have to eat off there.” 

Barnes looked at her, steel grey eyes staring into her soul. She wanted to look away, but she wouldn’t break. Widows never break. 

He sighed and hopped down from his position. He made no sound as he landed. This didn’t surprise her. She knew that he had managed to nearly kill Natasha multiple times, and as much as it wounds her to admit, even after all her training, Natasha was always a better fighter than her. 

“We eat off plates, not the counter.” 

Her blood boiled at his tone. “Shut up.” She hissed, mentally coiling herself like a snake. Ready to strike. 

She knew she couldn’t harm him, they were part of a team, but just because they were part of a team, it didn’t mean she had to like him. 

Barnes looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t like me.” 

“No, I fucking don’t.” He’d stated a fact, but she still replied. He didn’t seem impressed. 

“You’re like one of those cats who puffs itself up to look bigger and scarier than it actually is.” He replied nonchalantly. She blinked at him. She wanted to stab him. 

He just stared back at her. Unblinking. She flew at him. Of corse he rolled with every hit she managed to land and every hit she didn’t, she payed for. Distantly she could hear the smashing of falling objects all around the room. She didn’t care. She wanted to hurt him. Badly. 

“Stop. I really don’t know why you’re angry, or why you hate me but please, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

That just made her angrier. “Fuck you.” She spat, throwing her entire body weight towards him, Barnes, the bastard, didn’t even stumble. He just. Caught her. Neither of them moved. She swallowed. 

Her throat unbearably tight all of a sudden. She felt her eyes start to sting and began to panic. 

“Woah.” Barnes’ voice was soft. Empathetic almost. She didn’t know why that made her want to cry more, but it did. 

He lowered her down and put his hands gently on her shoulders. “Hey.” 

She looked up at him, willing her face to go blank. Barnes frowned and his mouth turned down at the corners. He was... Upset? Disappointed? She realised with a start that she couldn’t read him. 

“You miss her.” It wasn’t a question. 

She felt the tears building up and couldn’t stop them. She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. Barnes pulled her into his chest and the floodgates opened. 

She felt like a disaster. A failure. Sobbing into Barnes’ chest like a child. He made soothing noises and rubbed her back, She didn’t think too closely as to why that made her cry harder. 

She felt her legs give out but she didn’t fall. He held her. He didn’t let go. She grabbed the back of his shirt desperately. She hated herself. 

“I had sisters.” 

His voice was still soft, she felt the vibrations throughout his body as he spoke. 

“Three of them. They’re dead now.” He said it as if he didn’t care. Maybe he didn’t. 

“I miss them every day. I always think about what i could’ve done or said. It’s practically sadism to think like that Yelena. It’s cruel and unnecessary, to torture yourself.” He paused “She wouldn’t want this for you.”

She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but truth and sorrow. “She wasn’t my sister.” She managed.

“By blood? No. But in every other way she was.” Her bottom lip trembled. His eyes briefly flicked down to it before flitting back to her eyes. “You are allowed to grieve, you are allowed to be angry and hurt and disappointed.” 

She swallowed, she couldn’t breathe. Barnes sat into one of the kitchen chairs and pulled her into his lap. She didn’t even struggle. She just wanted to be held. “I’m sorry.” She managed into his chest. 

He hummed in reply. She felt his lips touching her forhead and closed her eyes. 

Maybe she could grieve for a while. Maybe she could let her guard down with him. 

Maybe...


End file.
